Impmon (Ai and Mako)
|-|Impmon= |-|Beelzemon= |-|Beelzemon Blast Mode= |-|Ai and Mako= Summary Impmon is a main character in Digimon Tamers, being the partner Digimon of Ai and Mako. Before the series begins, he left his partners, Ai and Mako, due to their constant fighting. He starts out in the series as trouble maker who harasses the Tamers partner Digimon, making fun of their reliance on their tamers. After suffering a devastating he accepts an offer from Centaurmon to gain the ability to evolve, but in exchange would need to kill the tamers and their Digimon. He evolves into Beelzemon and starts killing other Digimon and absorbs their data for more power, eventually killing Jeri's partner Leomon. After his defeat and having been spared by jeri, he goes on to reconnect with Ai and Mako and assist the tamers in their battle against the D-Reaper. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 6-C | 1-C | 1-C Name: Impmon | Beelzemon | Beelzemon Blast Mode Origin: Digimon Tamers Gender: Genderless, but treated as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Digimon Powers and Abilities: |-|Impmon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Fire Manipulation, Summoning, Hacking, Ice Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Death Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure Via Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness). |-|Beelzemon= All previous abilities Amplified, Gun Mastery, Duplication, Transmutation, Soul Transmutation, Limited Probability Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Crystal Ball Mastery, Sealing and Existence Erasure Via Raurava, Plant Manipulation, Can quell Panic, Can trap foes into a nightmare, Electricity Manipulation, Durability Negation, Energy Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Mind Manipulation, Can Corrode anything he touches, Summoning (Can summon Kodoukgumon), Explosion Manipulation, Attacks with Talismans, Magic, Summoning, Forcefield Creation, Can purify Evil Souls, Sense Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, Fate Manipulation (Can rewrite his opponent's fate), Can completely drain the opponent's life force with slashes from Shiratori-maru, Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Golden Triangle, Light/Laser Manipulation, Artillery Mastery, Auto Resurrection (Takes a matter of moments, can resurrect even when erased into nothingness), Teleportation, Transformation, Duplication, Poison Manipulation, Pierces through Defenses, Holy Manipulation, Hypnosis, Healing, Air Manipulation, Life Draining, Fire Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Resistance to Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Corrosion Inducement and Poison Manipulation |-|Beelzemon Blast Mode= All previous abilities amplified, Flight, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure via his Blaster Attack Potency: Likely Island level (Should be somewhat comparable to Terriermon. Managed to slightly hurt Renamon) | Complex Multiverse level (Held off Megidramon, who's mere existence would have destroyed the Digital World Network, Real World and the Universe of the Gods as well as a collection of "miniverses. After loading more data he managed to overpower and defeat Megidramon. Fought on par with Gallantmon and briefly got the upper hand after absorbing more data) | Complex Multiverse level (Stronger than base) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Comparable to the likes Terriermon who can fight Adult level Digimon) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Megidramon and Gallantmon) | Immeasurable (Superior to base) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Likely Island Class | Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal Durability: Likely Island level (Took a attack from Terriermon who can damage Adult level Digimon) | Complex Multiverse level | Complex Multiverse level Stamina: High | Very High Range: A few meters | Planetary | Planetary Standard Equipment: His two shotguns called "Berenjena", A dark motorcycle that can drive on its own called Behemoth | His blaster Intelligence: Impmon is a mischievous opponent and a skilled combatant able to trouble the likes of Renamon. He is not afraid to fight dirty and trusts no one but himself, leading him to be a constant nuisance for the DigiDestined. Upon becoming Beelzemon he becomes a far more dangerous fighter, easily killing the likes of Leomon and batting aside all of the DigiDestined until Guilmon became Megidramon from Takato's misery and rage. Even then he came out on top after absorbing Makuramon. He is skilled in both ranged and melee combat in this form, overwhelming Takato and Guilmon after they Bio-Merged to become Gallantmon at first, and later managed to replicate Leomon's techniques while rescuing Jeri from the D-Reaper. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power, durability, speed and sometimes new skills and resistances to be gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes and thus can lead to negative effects. Impmon *'Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness from its hand. *'Dash Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while running. *'Kuuchuu Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while jumping through the air. *'Machine Gun Kick:' Strikes with small continuous midair kicks. *'Dark Song:' Screams to lure the enemy to death or release darkness that stuns them. *'Pillar of Fire:' Creates a wall of flames. *'Night of Blizzard:' Attacks the enemy using a dark blizzard or shards of ice. *'Dark Fire:' Sends a ball of fire made from the flames of the abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. *'Summon:' Summons spirits of fire and/or ice, sometimes combining them to create a ball of ice and fire or a sphere of darkness to shoot at the enemy. Beelzemon *'Darkness Claw:' Raises a claw overheard and then tears the opponent to pieces. *'Double Impact:' Beelzemon fires off two consecutive and powerful blasts from the Berenjena. *'Quick Shot:' Rapidly fires the Berenjena. *'Heartbreak Shot:' Fire a shot aimed at the opponent's heart. * Data Crusher: Obtained from loading Chrysalimon. Destroys the opponent's configuration data with the tentacles extending from his back. * Cursed Slash: Slashes with cursing power that can also put the foe to sleep. *'Raurava:' Obtained from loading Makuramon. Imprisons his opponent in a Bǎo Yù and crushes it, completely erasing them. *'Fist of the Beast King:' Obtained from loading Leomon. Can unleash a powerful burst of energy from his fist in the shape of a lion's head. *'Koyousetsu/Diamond Storm:' Obtained from loading taomon's data. Fires a barrage of sharpened leaves at the opponent. *'Kohenkyo:' Copies the opponent's appearance, or, (in Battle Evolution) switches places with them in a whirl of leaves. In Digimon RPG, teleports to the enemy and kicks them before disappearing. In Masters, uses a glowing hand to summon two phantom clones of himself to attack the enemy. *'Touhakken:' Ignites his hands and feet in blue fire and attacks the enemy with them. In Another Mission, hits the enemy with a powerful hand strike. * Talisman of Light '(''Bonhitsusen, lit. "Buddhist Brush Brandish"): Chants the incantation "Bon-Hitsu-Sen" while painting the Sanskrit character in the air with its gigantic brush, then hurls it at the opponent to catch them in a gigantic explosion and annihilate them. * '''Thousand Spells (Kofūsatsu, lit. "Fox-seal Scrolls"): Wreathes his talismans around the opponent's body, then detonates them. * Talisman Spell: Creates and chants the sacred syllable "ॐ" to form a hemispherical yin-yang shield capable of movement. *'Sesshouseki:' Transforms into a stone and releases a poisonous gas. *'Thermal Mane:' Detonates the thermal energy within his body to its maximum, generating bursting flames. *'Lightning Paw:' Punches at the enemy with his powerful claws at lightning speed. *'Catastrophe:' Emits waves of light. *'Cat's Eye Hypnotism:' Hypnotizes the enemy with mysterious power from his eyes, causing them to attack themselves *'Nightmare Shock:' Fires a supersonic wave from his mouth. Alternatively, traps the foe in a nightmare. *'Sharp Wing:' Drops from sky vertically and pierces the target with his arm. The enemy's DigiCore (the equivalent of a being's essence) is destroyed regardless of the thickness of its armor. For non Digimon opponents this is the equivalent of ripping out one's soul or essence and destroying it. *'Stinger Poration:' Fires a poisonous blast from his mouth that corrodes and melts those it hits. *'Golden Triangle:' Obtained from loading Rapidmon's data. Fires a beam from its whole body that completely disassembles the opponent's data. Beelzemon Blast Mode *'Corona Blaster (Death Slinger):' Fires a destructive wave from the Blaster. *'Corona Destroyer (Chaos Flare):' Draws an magic circle with his cannon and then fires firing destructive waves toward the center. Keys: Impmon | Beelzemon | Beelzemon Blast Mode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Demons Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Gun Users Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Death Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Data Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Hackers Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Heroes Category:Summoners Category:Ice Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Water Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Probability Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Plant Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Air Users Category:Life Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fate Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Light Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Matter Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Concept Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users